The purpose of this contract is tto provide descriptive literature and subject indexing of reports and other publications and keyboarding of citations and abstracts in the field of health services research for input to NLM MEDLARS system, and to review and edit the content of machine - readable Metathesaurus and related UMLS records for terms from ECRI's Universal Medical Durce Nomenclature System and to provide description of ECRI's information service and products.